


Fairest

by sianyboxx



Category: Snow White - All Media Types, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: AU Vampires, Alternate Universe - Vampire, inspired by that one tumblr post, yeah so it was just a random lil fic i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sianyboxx/pseuds/sianyboxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow White - as a vampire.</p><p>Based on that one tumblr post about how freaky Snow White would actually look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairest

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I originally wrote for a short scary story challenge on reddit, thought I would just chuck it up here too. I know I'm supposed to be writing my other fic, and I'm getting there, but I'm so exhausted so this is all I can manage for now! ^-^ May actually expand on this at some point.

_Lips as red as the rose._  
_Hair as black as ebony._  
_Skin as white as snow._

Many had wondered at the Queens relentless pursuit of the young woman, but now Florian understood. Understood the rumours of devils in the night, witchery and dark magic. They were more than just idle gossip, fairy-tales to scare the young ones to sleep. He knew now why the Queen was so desperate to have her heart.

He wasn't the first hunter to fail. Many had gone before him. A number had been slain where they stood, throats slit, allowing her and her followers to bathe in their blood. But most had fallen under her persuasive gaze, allowing her deep into the crevices of their minds. Filled with thoughts of bloody injustices, evil hags, of poisoned fruits and false royalty, their minds were turned solely to her cause. And so they followed her. Obeying, protecting, defending with their lives.

Some of these men surrounded him now. Florian lay gasping in pain, his leg twisted and useless beneath him. Directly in front of him were five of her most loyal followers, the other two standing watch further back as the murmurs in the forest grew. They were the ones first turned to her cause, seemingly under their own free will. They themselves were creatures of fable and seeing them in the flesh was equal parts enthralling and terrifying.

A shiver ran down his spine as a hideously deformed rat ran across his hand. It scurried off, a dark blot against the snow around them. He cringed at the sight of yet another one of her hidden talents. It seemed that it wasn't just the minds of the men that she had influence over.

A sudden hush fell over the enclosed glade. The men parted. A woman stepped through from the shadows. Painfully beautiful, red lips, ebony hair. A flowing blue and yellow dress. She looked exactly as described to him, yet words did not do justice the aura of death and evil that covered the clearing, following her and intensifying with every step. As she came close he hoped that he was going to be one of the lucky ones. Wishing for a quick death, he prayed to his god that he would not come back as one of her wraiths that haunted the woods.

She stood above him, as if pondering what next to do with him. In his desperate refusal to meet her eyes, he missed the man coming up behind him, pulling him to his knees and holding him in place. An evil grin, a silver glint. Florian didn't even have time to scream.

His blood threatened to mar the pristine white around them. Before it could she bent down, an indulgent smile on her lips as she drank in the warm liquid ravenously.

_Lips as red as the blood she takes._   
_Hair as black as the night where she hunts._   
_Skin as white as the dead she commands._


End file.
